Generation: Future
by Ash Sprite
Summary: The trilogy continues as we follow Ash and Hiei's daughter Raizen to Hogwarts and on fun mischief filled adventures with Fred and George Weasly.
1. Chapter 1: Visitor

Here we are with a brand new chapter 1! I hope y'all are as excited as I am to find out what happen with Raizen. As I said before this is going to be a cross over. If you know the genre didn't give it away. I have the strangest urge to watch Tombstone. *shrugs* oh well on with the show! Read, Review, and Repeat.

There was a radio on the far wall blasting Dio. (R.I.P.) Two fighters were standing in the middle and several spectators had just walked into Genkai's training dojo.

The first fighter was male and had light blue hair and green bangs. His eyes were the color of the ice that incased his right arm in the shape of a sword. He didn't look like he had been fighting for two hours straight.

The second was a girl who looked to be around eleven. She had shoulder length midnight hair and crimson eyes that were narrowed in a glare at the man. She was panting and her head bobbed slightly to the heavy beat of the music.

"Give up Rai?" The man shouted at her.

"No, but I will give you one more chance to, Toya." Rai steadied herself and started to gather all her energy into one point.

"What are you planning little one?"

She looked up at him and her eyes were glowing, "Fight ice with fire." She smirked and was about to unleash an awesome attack when she was hit upside the head by one of the spectators.

"Owe! Daaaad!" She rubbed the back of her head as she glared at the four foot ten inch Hiei.

"Don't even think about performing that move." He narrowed his gaze at his daughter.

"I don't see why not it's just the mortal flame," she grumbled as she sat down and ate the sandwich her father handed her. "What are you doing here anyways? You're early." She took a bite and looked around, "chi…" She caught the bag of barbeque lays her dad tossed at her then dropped them in time to catch the orange soda.

"You have company." Hiei pointed towards the doorway and a stranger stepped forward with Genkai on one side and Kurama on the other.

Rai tilted her head in curiosity at the stranger who stood before her. He had long silver hair and a matching Z Z Top beard. He wore dark blue robes and half-moon glasses. There was an odd twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Raizen, where are your manners?" Kurama asked of his god-daughter.

With a sigh Rai sat down her sandwich wiped her hand on her gym shorts and scoured the ground for her gloves. She found the pieces of leather and pulled them on before offering the new comer her hand.

"Hello, I offer you welcome. I am Raizen, daughter to the necromancer executioner Ash and champion of the Dark Tournament Hiei."

The man smiled before taking her offered hand and giving it a good shake.

"Hello Raizen. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Ally

Ok here we go chapter two. Sorry it so long I had to think and I was on vacation. I hope you like it. Read, Review, and Repeat!

The young girl was standing in the middle of a crowded walk way with dozens of people hustling here and there. Someone bumped into her. During the brief contact her skin touched theirs and it triggered a flash.

_A deep passionate kiss. She was being held tight and holding on tighter. Not wanting to let go. She opens her eyes and barely catches a glimpse of red hair._

She was pulled back to present times by her mothers voice, "Rai, are you ok?"

She shook her head clearing her mind before meeting her mothers indigo eyes, "Yeah, Ma, I'm good." She smiled as she ran a leather gloved hand through her shoulder length midnight hair that was inherited from both her mother and father.

"What was the flash of?" Rai looked to her mothers other side to meet her God fathers bright green eyes. Her cheeks turned pink as she thought of that kiss.

"Oh… uh… nothing important Kurama."

He smiled knowingly at her, "then I doubt it would be worth mentioning to your father."

"Oh yes, lets not tell Hiei. He'll just rampage until he figures out someone to kill. If it was important Rai would tell us." she smiled down at her daughter who had continued to look around at all the stores she was dying to go shop in.

"Yes, Ash, who would have thought Hiei would turn into such the over protective father." Kurama and Ash continued to talk as Rai wondered over to look in a shop window at all the magical animals inside. There were dozens and dozens of owls some rats playing jump rope with their tails and a ton of cats. Of all the wonderful and fantastic her eyes stayed locked on a beautiful blue black raven.

"Come on Rai," Kurama placed a hand on her back, "we have to go get your books."

"Kurama," she pointed to the raven, "can I have him?"

Kurama followed her finger to the bird, "no. Dumbledore all ready agreed to let you use Puu, because he can travel between worlds."

"But Puu doesn't exactly blend in."

"Rai…" Kurama sighed, but was rescued from answering her by the arrival of Koenma and Botan.

"What a pleasant surprise. What are you two doing here?"

Kurama's words were ignored as Botan hopped with joy and hugged Raizen.

Skin brushed skin and Rai shoved her off but not in time. Rai grabbed her head at the temples as her mind was flooded with nameless faces. Some were scared. Some were sad. Some fought back. All were dead.

She could faintly hear Botan's apologies, but barely anything could be heard over the screams and weeps and the dead.

Rai finally was drawn out of her sights of those who were to die. She was down on her knees cradled over holding her head. Kurama was rubbing circles on her back while her mom had stern words with Botan.

"Would you like some tea?" His voice was low, and his eyes stayed on Ash.

"That would be good." Kurama helped her stand and her knees wobbled.

"Why don't you wait here and I'll go find a place that serves tea." Rai weakly nodded, and Kurama took off.

Rai blinked the blurs out of her vision as she looked around. Someone bumped her shoulder and a boy turned to see whom he had run into.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you." He gave her a charming smile.

"It's ok. I'm just kind of standing out in the middle here." Her accent, or lack of, stood out like a sore thumb.

"You must be a first year."

"Guilty."

"Muggle born to?"

"Mugga-what?"

"Muggle born. Non magic folk."

"Oh yeah well kind of."

"Well I'm Cedric." He held out his hand for her to shake.

She took it with her leather clad hand, "I'm…"

"Raizen!" Her mothers voice cut through the crowd and Rai smiled at the boy.

"Yeah what she said." They both laughed and Rai continued, "I gotta go we're having tea."

"All right I'll see you later. Probably on the train."

"Sounds great," Rai smiled before turning and heading towards the Leaky Cauldron to have tea with her family.

She sat down in between her mom and Kurama.

"So what had you so excited that you forgot to not touch me Botan," Rai smiled at the bluenette.

"I am terribly sorry Rai I completely forgot," the poor girl looked completely torn.

"It's ok Botan, honest."

The pilot of the river Styx looked up and smiled at the girl.

"Back to my original question," Kurama took a sip of tea and looked at Koenma in teenage form, "what brings you here?"

"Well an old friend of mine came to me a couple months ago and purposed a plan to pull the demon world and wizarding worlds together. To start with one demon student a slowly move to two and three and so on. He asked if I knew of anyone that might meet qualifications and whose parents would be willing to allow their child to go to Hogwarts. I gave him Raizen.

"He was just to see me again and told me the visit went well and that you would be starting school in a few weeks. We're here to offer our congratulations."

"And…" Rai knew there had to be more.

With a sigh Koenma continued, "and to tell you to be careful. Please no fights. Please watch your temper you did inherit that from your father as well."

Raizen laughed, "I'll try my hardest."


	3. Chapter 3: Kings Cross

OK so chapter three. Sorry its been a while. There are just so many directions to go and I'm not sure which way. There also so much time between now and the set story line that I can play with. Read, Review, and Repeat!

"I still don't like it," Hiei was leaning against the door jam to the dinning room where everyone else sat eating on Rai's last night before heading to Hogwarts.

"We're still not surprised Honey," Ash took a bite of the pasta in front of her. "It's important for Rai to get out of the house and interact with kids her own age and learn stuff that doesn't pertain to fighting."

"And Hogwarts is the perfect place for her to learn because they understand her abilities," Kurama added.

"I don't like the idea of _my_ daughter being taught by humans."

"They're wizards dear."

"They're still human."

"Hey what's wrong with humans," Yusuke was talking with his mouth full of food, "after all I used to be human."

"Actually, Yusuke, we're still not sure what you are," Rai piped in. Yusuke took her in a head lock and gave her a nuggie. Rai finally shoved him off and faced her dad.

"I'll be ok Dad. I'll write everyday. If I don't like it I'll come home. And if any body gives me trouble I'll hurt them," she smiled and Hiei couldn't help but smile back at her. "Besides it's not like you can't check in on me when ever you want," she tapped her forehead with her gloved index finger.

"Fine, you can go," it was a defeated sigh. Hiei let out a whistle and a black blur flew a circle around the room before landing on Rai's shoulder. "I got you a going away present."

The girl gave her father a hug, "thank you so much, Daddy. How did you know I wanted him?"

Hiei smiled at his daughter, "I see everything."

Rai rolled her eyes, "I should have known." She held her hand to her shoulder and the raven stepped onto it. "I think I'll name you Zoltan." With that she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and headed off to bed after saying her good nights and good byes.

Rai stood on platform Nine and three quarters with her mom and Kurama staring at the giant red steam engine and all the students talking to one another in their small groups.

"I think I changed my mind," she gulped as she realized she was going into uncharted teenage territory alone.

"You'll be fine," Ash placed a hand on her daughters lower back to nudge her towards the train. "Is that a knife?"

"Dad always says never leave home unprotected."

"You're going to a human school not some dark alley. Hand them over." Ash held out her hand as her daughter started to remove knives from hiding places.

"Dad would let me keep them," Rai mumbled as she pulled the last one off her calf.

"Well your father isn't here." Ash counted the five knives, "give me the one on your hip too."

Rai sighed and handed over her favorite, "but mom they'll eat me alive."

"They're teenagers not B class demons."

"Look at them. They look vicious."

"You'll be fine," Ash shoved her daughter towards the train.

She stood there for a minute before sighing and taking a step forward just to be plowed into by a boy. He turned around and glared at Raizen, "Watch where your going stupid muggle born shouldn't be here anyways." He was walking away before he was even finished talking.

"You want to come say that to my face or my fist flyboy!"

That got his attention he spun back around and marched over to her. He had auburn hair and dark green eyes. He stood a head taller then her, but then again who didn't.

"It's just like you muggles to be so barbaric and result to physical violence before anything," his voice had a sneer to it.

"Oh excuse me I have you mistaken for a real man instead you're just a neutered dog."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know," Rai smirked at him, "all bark and no balls."

He back handed her and in a split second she lunged for him her hand in a fist. But Kurama was there and grabbed her wrist before it connected with the boys face. All was silent for a minute before an older version of the boy started yelling.

"I want to know who the parent of this ruffian is!"

Ash stepped forward, "Am I to assume you're this boys father?"

"Indeed I am, and if that's your daughter I want her name I will see to it that she is expelled! She just attacked my boy."

Rai pulled her hand out of Kurama's grip.

"Calm yourself," he spoke to her, "your eyes are glowing."

Rai took a deep breath and then another as she felt her moms cool power move outwards as she calmly spoke at the man and he continued to yell.

"Mom," Rai went and stood next to Ash, "you can't let him do that! He insulted me and hit me and I didn't even touch…" Rai sniffed the air, looked around and sniffed the air again. Her eyes locked on the boy and she slowly grinned, "dude did you seriously wet yourself?"

The boys cheeks turned red and Rai let out a bark of laughter. The man hurried his son away as Rai continued to laugh. Two red-headed blurs came out of no where and plowed into Rai.

"That was so awesome!"

"Yeah we saw the whole thing!"

"Court has a quick tongue but yours was quicker."

"Then he hit you."

"You're bleeding by the way."

"And you were gonna hit back"

"And then… he wet himself."

Rai couldn't help herself she started laughing with the twin boys.

"Trent's had that coming for a long time."

"I bet he has," she finally piped in.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"I'm Rai," she held out a black leather gloved hand to shake.

They each took it in turn.

"You're still bleeding by the way," the one called George said, or maybe it was Fred.

She took of a glove and ran her thumb under her busted lip then traced her index finger under the gash on her cheek. She winced.

"What kind of guy wears a ring that leaves a gash like this?" She turned around to look for Kurama and he was standing right behind her holding a slave of sorts. She smiled as she took the jar. "Thanks Kurama."

"I know," he kissed her on the forehead, "Go get on the train now before it leaves without you and don't forget to write, or else your father will come looking for you. Your mother wishes you well. She had to leave before she lost it." With that Kurama left.

Raizen went to pick up her trunk when the twins spoke again.

"We'll help you with that."

"Yeah you can sit with us."

"Cool," was her reply as each twin grabbed an end of her trunk and she grabbed Zoltan's cage off the top.

"Cool."

"Cool."

The three of them boarded the train and it took off on it's way to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4: Sortting

Woot Chapter 4! Sorry it's been taking a while. I've had a road block I know where I want to go with it, I just don't know how to get there. So lots of skippy time, but I'll try to be specific with the time line. If you have any suggestions or requests just let me know. Read, Review, and Repeat.

The trio sat on the train talking. Rai had let Zoltan out of his cage and he sat on her shoulder. Rai dipped a finger into the cream Kurama had given her and rubbed it into the gash on her cheek with a wince.

"That looks really painful," Rai thought that one was Fred.

"This? No. I've had worst scrapes then this messing around with Kuwabara and he's just hu… a big doof." She smirked as she capped the salve. She wiped her finger on the leg of her blue jeans and started tugging her glove back on.

"Those are some awesome gloves," she thought that one was George unless she had them confused which was very likely.

She looked down at the black leather material. Her eyes traced the flaming blue dragon that started circling her wrist wrapped around her palm and went around her middle finger ending with the head where her nail was. She smirked, "Yeah my God-mother had them made." She didn't tell them that they were made for her Dad, but given to her after the found out she was clairvoyant.

"That's cool."

"So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"House?"

"Oh she's going to be in Hufflepuff."

Rai smiled at the door where Cedric stood.

"Hey Cedric."

"I've been looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't want you to have to travel all the way to Hogwarts alone."

"That's very thoughtful of you. I met Fred and George," she motioned to the twins, "on the platform." She turned to the twins, "this is Cedric. We met in Diagon Ally."

"Yeah, our dads work together."

"That's cool. So what's with this house thing?"

"There are four houses that the students are separated into. Slytherin, which is full of scum. Ravenclaw, which houses the bookworms. Hufflepuff,"

"Which houses the cool people," Cedric but in.

"And Gryffindor," the other twin continued, "which is made up of the coolest people."

"You might be singing a different tune if you're sorted into a different house."

"Please all Weaslys are Gryffindors."

The rest of the train ride consisted of Rai asking questions and Cedric answering the ones about school while twins answered the ones about general wizarding knowledge. There were jokes and hazing thrown in for good laughs all around. When they reached their destination they had all changed into their robes and Rai kept her gloves on. They followed the sound of a booming voice.

"Firs' years this way!"

Rai stood in between the twins gazing up at a mountain of a man. Of course she had seen bigger beings then this, but none that were human. They moved with the rest of the first years as they were herded into boats.

They were joined in their boat by a dark skinned boy with dread locks who mentioned his name was Lee.

Rai's jaw dropped as they sailed across a black lake that looked smooth as glass and she caught sight of a huge castle. Most of the windows were lit from the inside and seemed to twinkle in welcome and mischief.

She didn't really remember making it into the great hall but she found herself looking out over four long tables and she could feel people behind her. She gave a quick look over her shoulder and saw Dumbledore and several other adults whom she concluded to be teachers. Another stood in front of her.

The teacher sat a hat on a stool and it began to sing. What it sang Rai could not tell you because she got distracted by the sky, well the roof that looked like the sky.

"Agravera, Amelia," the teacher had started to call names.

With a twin on each side of her commentating it was hard not to chuckle.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted out.

"If I only had a brain…" one twin sang.

A few more names were called the hat yelling out houses for them when the teacher came to a boy Rai decided she couldn't stand.

"Court, Trenton."

"Boo"

"Hiss"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Go figure."

"Scum of the earth."

Down the list alphabetically they went and Rai started to worry. She had no idea what they had put down for her as a last name.

"Jaganshi, Raizen."

Rai gave her head a slight shake to herself, of course they would use her fathers calling.

She stepped forward sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. She gulped and closed her eyes.

Kids swam before her vision. The twins both in Gryffindor, a small boy with messy black hair and an odd scar a couple more red heads all Gryffindor. A couple blonde haired kids to Slytherin. A girl with bushy red hair and slightly bucked teeth and embarrassed red cheeks sorted to Ravenclaw. As soon as the vision stopped the hat started talking in her ear.

"Very interesting talent you have there. Now lets see where to put you. What's this?" She could feel the hat intruding her mind and heard her Fathers growl. He must have been checking in on her.

'It's ok Dad I'm just being sorted into a house.'

'I don't like it.'

'You never do,' she sighed.

'YOU'RE A DEMON!' Their conversation was brought to a stand still at the hats discovery. 'Ah but you were raised by the Rei Kai Tantei, so we will over look that fact. I see you have honor and pride. You would do well in Slytherin, but you also have loyalties and a fierce desire to protect them so it better be…'

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	5. Chapter 5: Double Potions

Chapter 5! Can I get a woot woot! I actually know how to do this chapter =). Don't forget to tell your friends and as always Read, Review, and Repeat!

Raizen, Fred and George were running as fast as they could so as not to be late for there double potions set. They had heard that Professor Snape was the worst when it came to handing out punishment, especially to Gryffindors. They pulled open the door to the dungeon classroom and stepped inside just as the bell tolled the hour. A greasy haired, hook nosed, beady eyed teacher looked up from his desk with a smirk on his face. The smirk told Rai that he was going to enjoy the next words out of his mouth, but she was not.

"Five points each from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

"What?" One of the twins gasped out, and Rai had a mental face palm moment. She was just going to take a seat and let it go because she could tell even if she hadn't been told that Professor Snape was not one to be questioned.

"But we were in here before the bell rang," it was the other twin.

The teacher glided over and stood looking down on the three of them, "I expect my students in their seats before the bell rings. We'll move that up to ten points each."

Rai's mouth gapped open and Snape rounded on her.

"You have something to add Ms. Jaganshi?"

Rai twitched at the butcher of her Fathers calling. "No sir," she looked down in mock submission, "I was just wondering where we may sit before we disrupt class further. I would hate for my fellows to miss out on their education for my misdoings."

"You three may _stand_ at the back table. Perhaps standing for two hours will teach you to be on time."

With a bow of her head Rai said, "thank you, Sir," as she shoved the twins to the back table before they could say anything to make it worse.

After Snape had made his start of the year speech about bottling fame and putting a stopper in death he set them to work with a simple potion.

Rai was pulling out the ingredients as the boys got the cauldron ready.

"Thank you, Sir?" George was complaining, "who says thank for a punishment?"

Rai Tsked at him, "the kind of person that didn't want to lose fifty points for her house."

"But wasn't thank you sir a little over doing it?" Fred asked as he started measuring some of this.

Rai was chopping up their that as she answered, "I'm good at subtle sarcasm. Like that don't want to waste my classmates time. Which subtley stated he was wasting their time with us."

"I did catch that," Fred stated, "I was sure he was going to take away points for that for sure."

"I learned a long time ago from my parents friends that being passive aggressive make them feel like idiots while I am being perfectly polite." She grinned as she add a pinch to the cauldron.

Fred wasn't paying attention and was about to add another but Rai moved faster then she should and caught the pinch before it fell in, "I all ready added that but in thirty seconds you can add the touch and stir three times clockwise." Her book wasn't even open.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Catch that pinch?"

She looked up from her stewed whatsits and realized she goofed, "Very carefully. You should add that touch. George you want to bring down the heat just a tad it's a bit hot and we don't want our potion to be a goop."

"Ms. Jaganshi, where is your book? Do not tell me you don't have one. I will have to take more points from Gryffindor."

"Three… two… one…" she added the whatsits and George gave a quick counter clock wise stir before setting a steady clockwise stir.

"Ms. Jaganshi are you ignoring me?"

Rai looked up at him before measuring the sizes of her chopped that's, "no Sir I just had to add the whatsits at the right time otherwise it would be blue instead of green and we all know what happens when color change potion is blue instead of green." She smiled at him. "And to answer your question I have a book. I just don't think it necessary for a simple color change potion." Ash she spoke to the potions master she was throwing in her that's at five second intervals and every time one would plop in the potion George would give it a counter clockwise stir.

"Then you wouldn't mind testing yours when your done."

"Not at all I would love running around school with purple skin." She smiled as Snape glared at her. "Fred, want to dump in the this?"

Fred dumped in al the this and George changed his stirring to a zigzag motion.

"It will be done in ten minutes," Rai addressed Snape as if her were at a restaurant inquiring about his food. He swooshed away.

Lee leaned over from his and Angelina's cauldron, "what happens if it's gblue instead of green?" He looked a little ill so Rai peeked at his cauldron and his potion was indeed blue instead of green. She smiled as she started looking through her potions kit.

"Oh it just turns into a powerful explosive when mixed with stomach acid. It's the number one cause of implosions." Lee's sick look got worse. Rai chuckled, "don't worry." She pulled out a small bottle and walked over to his cauldron. She sucked some of the liquid from the vial and dropped two drops into the cauldron. "If you add another explosive to the mix it cancels out and leaves the original potion behind." There was a small purple mushroom cloud followed by a hissing sound and Lee's potion turned green.

"Thanks Rai."

"No problem."

"What's in that anyways?"

"The juice of a squeezed Vicera plant."

"Time's up," Snape announced from the front of the classroom, "Everyone bring me a vial of your potion and set it all my desk. I will test each one and you will know your marks by next lesson. Rai we will of course be testing yours on yourself and Mr.'s Weasly."

The twins looked at Rai with horrified expressions because they had watched her make the potion without looking at a single page in the book. She smiled at them, "it's ok trust me."

They each walked forward with a vial of potion. Rai carried an extra to place with her classmates samples on his desk.

The three stood front and center. They clinked vials.

"Cheers!" Rai said.

"Cheers," the twins chorused.

They drank.

With in seconds their skin had turned a royal purple color.

Snape smirked at them, "well done miss Raizen. I will say that I am impressed with your skills as a competent first year. Now you are all dismissed." The trio walked back and grabbed up their bags.

"Oh by the way Ms. Raizen another ten points from Gryffindor for your passive aggressive cheek at the start of class."

The trio groaned as they left amidst the snickers of Slytherins.


	6. Chapter 6: Dropping Dungbombs!

Ok now I'm chugging along with this section of my trilogy. This is a very mischievous chapter so I hope you laugh your asses off. =) As always let me know how I'm doing. I have a feeling all my fans of Generations: Present are not a fans of Generations: Future. If you are one of those people let me know why! As always Read, Review, and Repeat.

"I can't believe he took 40 points within one class!" One of the twins fumed. The trio were standing in the dungeon hallway about to head up to lunch.

"Let's get him Fred," George had pulled something out of his pocket and Fred smiled.

"Let's."

"What is that?" Rai had raised an eyebrow at the thing.

"It's a Dungbomb."

"A what? It sounds kind of gross."

"Oh trust us it is."

The twins activated the Dungbomb and dropped it in front of Snape's door.

Raizen automatically covered her nose, "Oh My God! That is the foulest stench to ever reach my nose."

"That, dear Rai, is a Dungbomb." The twins high-fived.

"What in the world!" Filch had entered the hallway. "You rotten kids I'll have you for this!"

The three kids started pushing and shoving each other trying to turn around and run in the opposite direction. They ran down the hall and suddenly Mrs. Norris (did you ever wonder what happened to Mr. Norris?) appeared and Fred tripped and stumbled so as not to run over her and fell right through a tapestry.

"Guys in here there are stairs that go up!"

The others followed suit and up the stairs they ran. Half way up they heard Filch enter the passageway. They exited somewhere on the third floor and decided to go left. Rai didn't notice that her shoe had come untied and she tripped falling into a statue. She must have hit something because the statue slid aside revealing a hole in the ground with a ladder.

One of the twins helped her up and Rai caught the words written on the statue, "Gregory the Smarmy."

The three climb down the ladder and the statue moved back over the hole and they hit the bottom.

"It's so dark."

"I can't see a thing."

There was a loud smack followed by an "owe!"

"That was my thigh you squeezed," Rai contained the growl at the end.

"Sorry I was looking for light switch."

"Hello, we can do magic." Rai pulled out her wand and whispered, "lumos." The tip of her wand lit up like a flash light.

The three stared down a tunnel.

"Where do you think it leads to?"

"Only one way to find out." Rai started forward taking the light with her.

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Of course it is George."

The twins gasped.

"What?"

"You called him George."

"So?"

"So, no one can tell us apart that quickly."

Rai shrugged.

"How'd you do it?" George asked as he matched her step on her left and Fred came up on her right.

"Just a guess."

"Oh," Fred shrugged, "why is this a good idea?"

"Because right now all roads lead away from Filch."

"Good point."

They continued traveling through the tunnel and finally came to the end after what seemed like forever. They opened the smallish wooden door that the twins had to duck to get through and stood outside the castle right next to the greenhouses. The door shut and they turned to see what they had come out of. It was an oak tree and the door blended in perfectly.

"Wow, what an easy way to get to Herbology." Fred walked around the corner and the other two followed and ran right into Filch. Who immediately grabbed them and started marching them towards his office.

"You three are in a heap of trouble. A weeks detention at least. I wish I could do more. In the old days you'd be lucky if I put you in the iron maiden," and on and on he went.

"All roads lead away from Filch," Fred mocked at Rai.

"Well how was I supposed to know Filch knew where we were going?"

"I think," George whispered, "from now on we should assume Filch knows all the secret passages."

"Agreed."

They were ushered into Filch's office and sat down in three chairs as Filch started to draw up the paperwork for their detentions.

The three mischief makers were looking around as this was their first time here.

George's eyes found a cabinet labeled _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous. _He nudged Fred who grinned at the sight and nudged Rai. She smirked and there was a glint in her eye as she nodded at George and tapped her nose. He grinned in complete understanding and dropped another Dungbomb. Rai thought she was gonna die from the smell of it.

"George what did I tell you about fixing that hole in your pocket!" Rai yelled at him adding to the commotion Filch was causing.

It was mass chaos in that room for just long enough for Fred to open the drawer and grab something shoving it in his pocket.

Filch shoved them out of his office and closed the door.

"Three weeks! Bed Pans! No Magic!" Filch's face was so red Rai thought he was going to explode. "Leave before I decide to use the thumbscrews on you anyways!" The trio bolted and barely made it to Herbology.


	7. Chapter 7: The Muaraders Map

Here ya go Rayne the second chapter I promised you. Sorry it's late. FYI my other fans I have to get rid of the voices in my head so I'm going to be writing a new story or two under the Lords of the Underworld series. They're great books I highly recommend them and I have high hopes for the fanfic. So without further delays here is chapter 7. Read, Review, and Repeat.

"Ok the coast is clear," Rai jumped over the back of the couch and sat between the twins and looked at Fred. It was close to eleven P.M. and the rest of the house was in bed. "Let's see what you snatched."

Fred reached into his bag and pulled out an old tattered piece of parchment. Raizen and George laughed at the same time.

"No really," George said, "where's the goods?"

"No, serious, this is it." He held out the paper.

Raizen took it, "I went into a drawer that said Highly Dangerous, and all I got was this lousy piece of paper." She tossed it in George's lap and stood to walk away, "I can't believe I was excited all day for this."

George picked it up and looked at it, "Wait it's saying something."

Rai turned and raised an eyebrow at him, "the parchment is saying something?"

"Yeah," he began to read, "Mr. Moony takes high offense to being called lousy."

"What?" Rai returned to her seat and snatched the paper and stared at it. True to George's word there was writing on the paper and more appeared.

"Mr. Prongs would like to agree with Mr. Moony, and add his congratulations on pinching something from Filch's office."

The three stared open mouthed as it wrote more.

"Mr. Wormtail agrees with all of the above and wish to inquire who could be so clever?"

"Should we answer it?"

"Maybe?"

"I'm Raizen, and that's Fred and He's George. Or He's Fred and that's George. I'm still learning."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to let Raizen know she is quiet funny and sounds cute," Rai's cheeks blushed, "We have agreed that if you solemnly swear that you are up to no good we will show you our secrets."

They looked at each other before looking at the parchment and saying in unison, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The words blended together and then formed into lines and twisted and wound around the paper. Some became walls some became names some became dots. Pretty soon they found themselves looking at a complete map of Hogwarts with the whereabouts of everyone in the castle and on the grounds.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present: The Marauders Map." Raizen read, "there's more. Mr. Moony would like to remind the cute Raizen to let us know when her mischief is managed."

"Mr. Prongs would like to add Have fun."

"It even shows all the secret passageways," Fred was tracing a path with his finger.

"And look," George pointed to a dot, "Filch is in his office and the furball is with him."

"We could go anywhere we want," Rai looked at her twins, "where should we go?"

They looked at her, "you mean tonight?"

"Well do you have something better to do?"

The twins looked at each other then looked at the girl between them and shrugged looking back at the map.

Fred traced a path, "this path will take right into the center of the Forbidden Forrest," he was grinning ear to ear.

"Fred, that's not just curiosity it's dangerous," George was looking a little squeamish. "There are werewolves in there."

Rai brushed it off, "oh please werewolves are nothing compared to my Dad, or when Jin convinced me to wake Yusuke up." She shivered, "that was scary. Besides all you have to do is respect them and they'll respect you."

She was all ready half way to the portrait hole with the map. The twins quickly caught up.

After twists and turns and ups and downs and a long cold spot that had the three convinced that they went under the black lake the ended up in the middle of a clearing climbing through a hole in the ground.

Raizen looked up at the bright stars dotting the night sky, took a deep breath, and smiled.

"It smells like home here," a twig snapped behind her and she spun ready to attack. She relaxed a split second later when she saw Fred.

"This is awesome."

"Yeah it is," Rai's ear twitched as she picked up muffled voices. "Do you hear that?"

The twins looked at each other before shaking their heads. Rai motioned them forward. They moved quietly through the foliage and soon came to a stop to face a smaller clearing with a man standing in the middle of talking to someone in the shadows. He was on the taller side with curly black hair.

"I can't believe I'm teaching wizards."

There was a deep chuckle from the shadows, "Believe it Kaito, but remember why you're here."

"Yes I know. She will learn."

"Good. Just don't forget who and what she is."

Raizen swallowed a gasp.

"Trust me I won't." Kaito gulped, "she won't kill me will she?"

That laugh came from the shadows and tugged at something in Raizen's memory, "no she won't kill you."

Fred sneezed.

Kaito spun and Rai spun as well. She shoved the twins and the three started running. Raizen strained her ears for footsteps behind her, but she didn't hear any. The reached the opening to the secret tunnel and they ran all the way back to the common room avoiding Filch, Peeves, and Professor McGonagall. They collapsed on the couch that they'd started the night on.

"Oh where should we go?" George glared at Rai, "I've decided that Raizen doesn't get to make any more decision because they all turn out bad."

"That last one was not my fault. How was I supposed to know there would be some psycho teacher talking to some mystery voice about a female student who isn't what she says she is." Deep in her mind Raizen was hoping she wasn't the only one here who was lying about what she was. "Do you know what Kaito teaches anyways?"

The twins shook their heads no.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like they were talking about you." Fred stood and was heading towards the boys dorms.

"Yeah, you should get to be we have classes in the morning." George ruffed her hair and headed up himself.

Raizen sighed and went up to her bed, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she should know the voice coming from the shadows. It was one she knew but didn't hear often.


	8. Chapter 8: HOT!

This chapter is going to be a little different it going to be third person POV like always but focused on the twins instead of Rai. I'm feeling ironic this evening so I hope you enjoy the chapter. Read, Review, and Repeat.

The twins sat at breakfast the next morning across the table from Rai. George took a bite of toast, "come on Rai eat something."

"Na, I'm not hungry," her voice was quiet and she stared at her empty plate.

"You're not still worried about last night are you?" Fred leaned across the table and he was whispering.

"Come on it's not like a professor would really _kill_ a student." George joined in the conversation. They were both worried about Rai. They didn't know her well yet, but they liked her. She was being really quiet and not like the Raizen they were used to.

She looked up at them and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "no, I'm fine. Honest."

It didn't sound to honest to George. It sounded worried.

"Come on we have defense against the dark arts first thing this morning. You know Charlie says it's cursed. There's a different teacher every year."

Rai scoffed, "there are no such things as curses. People would just rather believe in the unbelievable rather then the logic."

The twins stared at her. There was something different about her for sure. She claimed to be muggle born, but knew her potions back to front as well as her Herbology. She didn't blink twice when they talked about dragons and werewolves and such, but then she would go and say something like that to remind them she wasn't wizard born.

"What?" she was looking back at them and they just shook their heads.

"We should start heading to class," George said. The three stood and grabbed there bags.

They heard Trent's annoying voice, "Raizen, does your prefect know you need a shock collar?" The whole of the Slytherin table laughed.

"Trenton," Rai replied without missing a beat, "does your prefect know you need to sleep with plastic sheets?" She smiled and the three left the hall which had erupted into laughter.

"How do you think of all that so fast?" Fred was on her left and George was walking on her right.

"Back home I spend all my time with my parents friends. They're all guys and full of it up to here," she leveled her hand at eye level.

George laughed and shook his head as Fred said, "I shouldn't be surprised the way you took that hit on the platform."

"Yeah the guys have taught me so much," she smiled and George could tell she was remembering. "Kazuma taught me to be quick with my mouth."

"Kazuma? That's an odd name," Fred commented.

"We're here," Raizen pointed to a door, "We better go in we don't want to be late." She smiled and opened the door.

She changed the subject. Fred and George noticed she did that a lot when they started to ask about her family. They were the first ones there and they quickly picked seats next to each other.

"So about last night," Raizen finally spoke, "I want to know what Kaito teaches."

The twins looked at her and George sighed, "I can ask Charlie. He probably knows, but it's probably nothing. Just someone getting detention."

"I don't think a professor would be worried about getting killed if he was giving someone detention," Rai countered.

"Well I see my first student have arrived," the three jumped in their seats and gasped as they faced their defense against the dark arts teacher, and recognized him from the forbidden forest. "Let me guess," he pointed towards the twins and they gave shaky smiles, "Fred and George Weasly. I had your brothers earlier in the week." His gaze shifted to Raizen, "and you must be Raizen of the Jagan." Her name rolled of his tongue. He said it how it was supposed to be said.

"That's the rumor," George turned in shock at the cold tone that Rai answered in and found her eyes narrowed in a glare.

The teacher let a small chuckle escape his lips, "just what I expected from you." He turned and walked to the desk to mark something on a paper. After hearing Rai's uncharacteristic response Fred was convinced that Rai thought the two were talking about her, and judging by the teachers response he had a feeling she was right.

Their classmates started filing in and soon the class was full. Their teacher took roll before introducing himself.

"Good morning everyone, I am Professor Yu. I will be teaching you defense against the dark arts." He went on to lecture through out the class George barely took notes and Fred kept shooting glances at Rai who sat rigid and glared at the teacher.

Then while he was saying something about You-Know-Who recruiting linguists he spoke in a different language. George thought it sound like Elvish. It didn't surprise him. What surprised him was Rai answering in the same language.

Kaito smirked at her and spoke in a different language this time it sounded like Fey. Again Rai responded in the same tongue. Next Kaito spoke a sentence in what sounded like one language and the second in a different language.

"How the fuck do you know those languages!" Rai had jumped to her feet and slammed her hand on her desk.

"Rule number one when dealing with the dark arts, Raizen, Always expect everything. Detention tonight at six for your lovely choice of vocabulary."

The twins watched as she grudgingly sat back down and continued to glare. Kaito had turned his back on the class and the twins immediately bombarded her with questions.

"What languages were they?"

"I can't believe you cussed at him."

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Mr.'s Weasly you each will share in Raizen's detention for talking during class."

They groaned.

Class ended and the next began. Classes went by lunch and dinner too. The twins had tried several times to get Raizen to talk to them about anything, but she had been distant since DADA.

"Hey guys I'm going to go write a letter to my dad I'll meet up with you outside the door." She gave them a smile they didn't believe and headed out the front door.

"Something's going on," Fred immediately turned to George.

"Agreed. I think the two in the forest were talking about Rai."

"Agreed."

"Lets go to the library I want to look and see what those last two languages were."

The twins headed to the library and started looking through books of languages, but found nothing.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird…" George trailed off.

"That nothing we say shocks her, but she says she's muggle born?" Fred finished.

"Yeah," he was flipping through a book of humanoid creatures that weren't magic related. "What if she's muggle born, but not human born?"

"What else could she be?" Fred was confused.

"Well, you remember a couple years back Dad saying something about a rough night at the office because he had to deal with demons who had gotten a hold of a magical boat?"

"You think Rai's a demon? George that's a little left field even for you."

"Well, she doesn't have to be a demon. She could be an apparition or a necromancer, or a number of different things, but… I don't think she is a wizard or a muggle."

"I don't know," Fred denied, "what if she's just open minded?"

"Fred, she could speak Elvish and Fey."

Fred sighed, "I dunno. Maybe." He finally agreed, "But I don't care what she is she is still Rai. And she is still our friend." He glared at his twin.

"Well duh," George responded, "I'm just being curious. Besides she got to be feeling lonely being different and not having anyone know."

"She'll tell us when she's ready. Besides I don't think we really have enough to go on to start figuring out what she is."

"You're right," George checked his watch, "we got to get going before we're late."

They packed up their things and headed to the DADA class room. Rai met them in front of the door. She gave them a wide smile that seemed more like her, but her eyes showed a lot of worry. They stopped at the door that had a paper tapped to it.

"Maybe it's and apology for giving us detention and telling us that we never have to go to class again and automatically pass," Rai said.

"Only if pigs fly," Fred replied, "it's probably just telling us the place has been moved."

"Hey thanks to that levitation spell we learned in charms I can in deed make pigs fly," Rai grinned and the twins were feeling better.

"You're both wrong," George said, "it sounds like a warning." The other two rushed over to read, "Once entered this do not, ever utter the word HOT."

"Um… Weird," Fred shrugged.

"Maybe we should be on the safe side and just not say hot while in detention."

Rai shrugged and Fred nodded.

The three opened the door and stepped in. The door closed behind them and the three jumped. It was humid inside and a little dark. There were several plants growing next to the windows.

"Oh my good it so h…" Fred was tugging at the collar of his shirt when George put a hand over his mouth.

"Remember what were not supposed to say."

"Oh yeah. That was close."

"Welcome to detention," Kaito smiled over at them from his desk, "all you have to do is survive in here for one hour."

"That's it?" George sounded disbelieving.

"And listen to me teach you about what I am."

"It seems too easy," Rai said mostly to herself. She was on edge and the Twins could hear her cracking her knuckles.

"I know what you are thinking Raizen daughter of Hiei, but violence is not allowed in this room. You could just ask your father what happens when you try."

"What did you do to my dad!" Rai's voice shouted at him and the anger in it made the twins wince.

"Nothing," Kaito smiled like the cat who ate the canary.

"I don't believe you," those words were spoken softly and one second she was next to Fred and George and the next she was crouched on Kaito's desk holding her fist like it hurt. She quickly took her place next to the twins and shook out her hand but they could tell it still hurt.

"How did you move that fast?" George leaned over and asked Rai. The look of shock on her face clearly said she had forgotten they were there.

"You were careless Raizen. Kurama would be so disappointed in you."

"Shut up!"

"Such temper, you are bond to lose just like your father did."

"My dad has never lost and neither will I."

"Well if you stay the duration it's a tie."

"Then how do we win?"

"By beating me at my own game. If you do you will get out early, but if you lose I get your soul."

"Would Dumbledore really let him take our soul."

"Of course not," Raizen said pompously, "besides no three letter word can control my fate! HOT!"

On second she was next to them and full of life the next she was stone cold and statuesque. A small blue ball floated from her body and over to Kaito. The twins freaked backs slammed against the door.

"Please sit, and I will explain everything. Have no fear. Raizen will have her soul back before detention is over."

The twins slowly took their seats as Kaito explained that he indeed was a psychic and he wanted all his detentions to be educational. He told them that You-Know-Who had enlisted the help of psychics during his reign of terror, and he thought a demonstration would be the best way to get them to understand that no matter how ridiculous it sounds that warnings should be heeded. Detention ended before they knew it and Professor Yu returned Rai's soul to her body.

"Now you two may leave, but you," he turned to Raizen, "I would like to speak with you." He opened the door and ushered the twins out and removed the note on the door. The twins trudged up to the common room where they waited for Rai.


	9. Chapter 9: The Gloves

_Back to our regularly scheduled POV. =) Read, Review, and Repeat._

_Rai watched the twins retreating backs and felt alone. She winced as her fathers voice bombarded her head._

"_Are you ok?" His voice was panicked._

'_Yes, Dad, I'm fine,' she never spoke allowed, but she had a hand to her temple. Her fathers shouting was giving her a headache._

'_Good. How could you be so stupid! If the door clearly says don't say Hot, then don't say Hot." There was a slight growl to his voice._

'_Sorry. I didn't think there would be a psychic at school who would want to take my soul,' her thought had an annoyed growl to them._

'_You should always be cautious, because there will always be someone who will want to take you or your soul. It comes from being who you are.'_

'_Dad can you stop yelling my heads starting to pound.'_

'_Sorry,' his voice mellowed but was still stern, 'I just hated seeing you make the same mistake I did.'_

'_I tried to talk to you, but you didn't answer. I was scared.'_

'_I know you were. I'm sorry for that. Rest assured Kurama will die for that.'_

'_Kurama?'_

'_He planned the whole thing.'_

'_Figures. Wait you said Hot too?'_

_There was a growl._

'_If you don't tell me there is a whole list of people I can ask that will.'_

'_Before you were born I was conned into safe the spirit detective because the dumb ass got himself kidnapped. There was I note on the door that was identical to yours. Let's just say you did exactly and said exactly what I did.'_

_Rai smiled._

"_If you are done talking with Hiei I would like a chance."_

_Rai growled at Kaito._

'_Rai,' her fathers voice held a warning, 'Kaito is an old comrade.'_

'_Fine.' She turned to Kaito, "yes?"_

"_First I will say that when Kurama told me you were like your dad I didn't expect you to be just_ like your dad."

Raizen crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Second, you failed detention, but I am impressed with your knowledge of languages."

"Kurama taught me."

Kaito nodded, "I figured as much. You may go."

Rai walked over and had a hand on the door knob when Kaito spoke again, "If it makes you feel better I believe your fathers words were: 'No three letter word can rule my fate.'"

Rai left. It had made her feel better. She climbed the staircases and wondered down the hallways. She was deep in thought about letters she had to write. She now had a strong feeling who belonged to the voice in the forest.

She reached the common room where the twins were waiting for her; they immediately heaped questions on her.

"What happened?"

"What'd he say?"

"What was it like being soulless?"

"Are you ok?" The last question was asked in unison.

Rai smiled at them. It was the first real smile she'd given them since the forest.

"Yeah I'm great. He just told me I was stupid for not heeding a clear warning. I don't really remember what it felt like to be without a soul."

"So your good now?" George was staring intently into her eyes.

Rai laughed, "yeah I'm doing wonderfully. As it turns out Kaito is an old friend of the family and my Godfather put him up to that detention." She rubbed the back of her head, "sorry you two got dragged along."

"It's ok," George shrugged, "we learned a lot."

"We should start our homework," Rai set her bag on the table and plopped down on the couch. The twins followed suit one on each side of her.

"Shall we do Herbology first?" Fred started digging out his quill, ink, and parchment.

"Now Fred," Rai raised her eyebrow at him as she dug out the same necessities, "why do I have a feeling you're only saying that because I kick ass at Herbology?"

"Because it is the truth," Fred grinned.

"Fine," it was a grudging sigh but Rai was smiling.

They sat and worked on homework. Rai helped the twins with their Herbology and potions, they helped her with History of Magic and all three of them stumbled through Transfiguration.

Just as they finished Transfiguration and before they started Charms Rai put her quill down and flexed her gloved hand. She took off her right glove and picked the quill back up.

Fred reached over and picked up the glove, "I'm surprised none of the teachers have asked you to take them off."

"It's because I have special permission from Dumbledore to wear them," she continued writing.

The twins stared at her, "why?" 

With a sigh Rai put her quill back down. She knew this was coming, "because I have to wear them."

"So they're not just a fashion statement?" Rai chuckled at George's comment.

"Why do you have to wear them?" Fred shifted on the couch so that he was leaning against the arm with one leg up and looking at Rai. His homework completely forgotten.

Rai sighed, "I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone."

They took a split second to lock eyes over Rai's head. George was mirroring Fred's posture on the other side of Rai. "We swear!" They had spoke in unison, and Rai had a feeling that they would have sworn on their lives and the lives of their family if she had asked. She leaned back and glanced at one redhead and then the other. 

She crossed her arms over her chest before saying, "I'm kind of clairvoyant. When I touch things, people I see their future. Things aren't strong and I can mostly block them out, but people not so much." 

"Really? That's so cool," Fred leaned forward to place a finger on her hand. One second she was sitting between them the next she was standing behind the couch.

"Don't even joke about that Fred," Raizen glared.

"What," he rubbed the back of his head and managed to look sheepish, "I just wanted to know my future."

"But I don't," Raizen was angry and her voice raised a bit more then she meant for it to. The twins cringed a little. "Sorry. I just hate knowing how my friends and family are going to die."

"Oh, yeah. I guess that would suck."

"Besides," Rai started climbing back over the couch to resume her seat between them, "it isn't totally accurate."

"How do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?"

They stared at her.

"You mean," George started, "like just the mere flap of a butterfly's wings could have drastic changes to the outcome of the future?"

Raizen nodded.

"The butterfly effect is all just theory. There is no actual fact to it," Fred brushed it off.

"Says the one who doesn't see the future."

"Prove it."

"Ok let me give you an example. Once I saw my aunts death. She took her birth control pill and stepped out of the house and was shot. I didn't want that to happen so I 'accidentally' threw them down the garbage disposal. So that day she spent more time looking for them and was never shot, however nine months later my little cousin was born."

The twins laughed.

"You see the future is constantly changing there are to many variables to fully predict it. What I see is the most likely out come which more then often happens. But sometimes it doesn't and sometimes I screw it up." She smiled at them before stretching. "I'm going to go to bed." She gathered her things and started putting them in her bag.

"So you just never touch people?" Fred was putting his things away too.

"No. It does happen. Especially with people I spend a lot of time with like my family and their weird little group of friends. No doubt I will eventually see both of your futures. I just don't think I'm prepared to see them now." She slung her bag over her shoulder and carefully retrieved her glove from Fred.

Skin brushed skin.

_Rai was screaming and standing at the edge of a ring. Inside the ring stood Fred. He was battered, shirtless and smirking at her. There was a line of blood dripping from his lip and from a cut over his eye._

"_Don't worry Rai," he wiped the blood from his chin, "Your godfather taught me a little more then you think." A ball of glowing energy was forming in his hand and soon took the form of nun chucks._

Rai pulled herself from the future to find that she was laying on the couch and Fred was hovering over her.

"Are you ok?" George's worried voice asked from behind his brother.

Rai smiled at them, "I'm fine." She sat up and Fred took a step back, "we just touched by accident." She quickly located the glove and tugged it on.

"You saw my future didn't you?" Fred was shifting from foot to foot.

Rai smiled at him before turning towards the stairs.

"Just a snip. Nothing important." She made her way up the stairs and to bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Letters to Home

This is my way of making time go by. Read, Review, and Repeat.

October 2

Kurama,

I know it was you in the forest that night. Or should I say it was Youko. I thought I should warn you that I hate you for that stupid test and Dad wants to kill you. I am grateful Kaito is here. We have had several nice talks. He lets me be who I am. I really don't like hiding. I have to walk so slowly. There are these stupid boys that like to shove pedigrees in the faces of others. They talk down to me. It's sickening. I am better then they are and I can't tell them. It's infuriating having to bite my tongue. I have made friends. Fred and George. They're twins, and they're so funny. I guess it's a bad thing because I feel so comfortable around them I forget to be careful. I'm glad that they've stopped asking how I moved so fast. I wish I could tell them. I had a vision a couple weeks ago. Fred was standing in a ring fighting. He told me not to worry because you had taught him more then I thought. I kind of hope this one comes true. If they knew I don't think I would feel so alone in this school full of people. Well anyways classes are going great. Thanks to you I kick ass at Herbology and potions. I think professor Snape, the potions master, is starting to understand my skills and almost tolerate me. He hates Gryffindors. I have to go. Classes start soon. Give everyone my love and tell them I miss them.

Love you,

Raizen

November 5

Mom,

Halloween here was fun. Made me think of you. They had a dozen giant floating jack o lanterns. Bats were flying everywhere. The only thing missing was your skeletons walking around. Fred, George, and I fixed that with a cool simple animation spell we found in the library. We had the skeleton following us around to classes all day and freaking everyone out. I almost let it slip that you could have given our skeleton rotting flesh. They keep asking about everyone. I told them you and Dad were bounty hunters. It was the closest human job I could think of. I don't think they believe me. I think Professor Snape likes me know. He always calls on me to show everyone how things are supposed to be done. He still hasn't rewarded any points to Gryffindor on my behalf yet, but he doesn't take any from me anymore, but he will take twice as much from the twins. The other teachers like me. Professor Sprout has been trying to talk me into moving to third year Herbology, but I don't want to leave the twins. The other teachers have learned to separate us in class. George sits on the far left, Fred on the far right and me somewhere in the middle. You'll probably get to meet them at the train station when I come home. I can't wait to come home and I can be myself… well all of myself. Give everyone my hugs and kisses.

Love you,

Raizen

November 15

Dad,

I really don't know why I'm writing you a letter. You're always somewhere in my head. I guess this is just to say I miss you. I'm keeping up on my training best I can. I sneak out when the sun starts to raise to get some exercising done. I will admit it doesn't work very well because there is no one on the receiving end of my attacks. But it will do until I can get home. We can come home for a couple weeks in December for something humans call Christmas. My friends are all excited for the holiday. I'm just happy to be coming home. Hope to see you soon.

All my love

Raizen


	11. Chapter 11: Worst News Ever!

Sorry about the last chapter I know it sucked. I know what I'm doing for a little while now, but I can't guarantee anything for the next school year. It might be a bunch of babbling. As always I'm up for any suggestions. Read, Review, and Repeat.

Raizen sat across the table from the twins smearing cream cheese on her bagel.

"What are your plans for Christmas, Rai?" George took a drink. It had gotten easier for her to tell the twin apart.

"I'm going home to see my family. I think they're bored without me." Rai took a bite of her bagel, but it didn't hide her grin which was from ear to ear with the thought of going home.

"That's cool. We're staying here," Fred wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"I thought you and your brothers were going home?"

"We were until mum and dad decided to visit Bill in Egypt for the holidays with Ron and Ginny."

"Oh that's a bummer," she took another bite. She was fond of the twins, but nothing was going to stop her from going home. Just then Zoltan flew in with a letter.

"Ooo look Rai's getting mail," George rolled his eyes.

"Whose it from this time?" Fred took a bite of eggs, "Mom? God father? Touya? God Mother?" It was true she seem to get letters each week from all of the above.

Rai gave Fred a sarcastic smile as she scanned to the bottom of the letter. Her face paled as she said, "Dad."

The twins scrambled for a look at the letter. In her many months here her father had never written.

"_Raizen,"_ she started to read out loud, "_I know you were looking forward to coming home for kirsmass, but no one is going to be home. Unfortunately I have work to do." _She left out _for Koenma because he can't seem to get his new detective up to par. "Your mother has to go save her idiot cousin," _Rai snickered, _"you're still welcome to come home, but like I said no one will be here. I'm really sorry sweetheart. Love Dad."_

Rai sighed, crumpled up the letter, and let her head slam against the table.

"Oh, that's a bummer," George smiled at the glare she shot him.

"Hey Rai," Cedric walked up behind her, "bad news from home?"

Rai groaned, "the worst."

"What's the matter?" Ced nudged her shoulder.

She heaved herself up with a sigh and grabbed her bag, "I'm not going home for the holiday."

"Ouch," Cedric and the twins followed as she started to head towards DADA. "I'm sorry about that I know you were really looking forward to seeing your family. If you want I can stay too and keep you company."

"That's very admirable of you Cedric," George started.

"But, we're staying too so she'll have plenty of company," Fred finished.

Rai smiled at Cedric, "thanks a lot, but you don't have to. They'll be here and I'm sure they'll keep me too busy to think about not being home. You're more then welcome to stay if you just want to hang out with us too."

"You know what? That sounds like fun. I'll write my dad and tell him I'm staying. I'll see you guys later." He waved and took off to his next class.

The three had just walked in and the twins bombarded Raizen.

"Why'd you invite him to stay?"

"Yeah, why'd you invite Cedric to stay? He's in Hufflepuff and such a know it all."

"Cedric happens to be my friend," Rai glared as she pulled her book out. "He also happened to help me out in Diagon Ally."

"But he's just so him," George wrinkled his nose.

Rai gave him a tap on the head with her book, "I like him and you two are being dumb." Everyone else filed in and class started. Soon enough class ended and they were one class closer to the end of the week and the beginning of Christmas break.

"You guys go ahead I want to talk to Professor Yu for a minute. I'll catch up in Transfiguration." She normally called him Kaito but in ear shot of other students he preferred her to call him Professor.

"All right."

"Don't be late."

"No worries," she smiled at them and held up the ratty piece of paper before putting it in her pocket.

The class had cleared and the next hadn't begun to enter when she approached her teacher.

"Um, Kaito," her voice was a little looked up at her, "is everything ok, Rai?"

"Huh?"

"You seem worried," he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Oh no everything's fine. I was just wondering if you could tell me about…" She trailed of and Kaito was patient as he waited for her to ask her question, "If you could tell me about Christmas?"

Kaito couldn't help but chuckle, "of coarse I can. I'll just give you a quick run because there is a whole history about it. If you want to know that you can come back after dinner."

Rai glared, "why are you laughing?"

Kaito gave her a kind smile, "you just fit in so well here sometimes I forget what you are, and that you wouldn't know something that the kids have known since they were born." Raizen crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. The spitting image of her dad. "Now back to the subject of Christmas. It's a holiday and mostly now a days there are decorations and a pine tree. Mostly it's about spending time with friends and family and be thankful for them. There's also gift giving. Normally one gift for each friend." Kaito laughed again.

"What?" Rai glared.

"You just look so much like your dad."

"You say that every time. Anything else I should know so that I don't sound like an idiot when talking about it?"

"Not that I can cover and have you get to your next class in time."

"Trust me Kaito I have plenty of time."

Another smile from the teacher, "OK when kids are younger there's a fictitious character called Father Christmas who comes down the chimney and brings presents to good girls and boys." Rai was nodding her head and trying to remember everything. "But the kids here are much to old to still believe in him. The whole thing stems from the religion Christianity and is held on the day that the son of God was born, December 25th." Kaito's class was starting to fill up now. "I'll give you more details later. Get to class and don't get caught." He smiled as she left. Without a second thought Raizen picked up speed and raced to Transfiguration three floors down and on the other side of the castle. She disappeared in a flashed and maneuvered between students and down staircases and through corridors. She was about half way there when a chill shot through her body and a shrill cackling reached her ears.

"Well if it isn't an ickle firstie running late for class!"

Rai spun to see the annoying poltergeist floating upside down and laughing at her, "Go away Peeves I don't have time for you." She went to move again.

""But how can an ickle firstie move so fast. Hoo Hoo but I know who this firsties daddy is."

Raizen's eyes grew wide in shock as she watched the specter bounce around in front of and through her.

"Oh yes. Your Daddy dearest is Hiei of the Jagan. A member of the winning team of the dark tournament." The ghost cackled at her. "That would make you an ickle little demonkins."

"Do you have a point Peeves?" Rai's arms were crossed and she was glaring. She was not showing her worry at what he would do with that information.

"It would be a shame if the whole school found out and rioted against the demon. You would be kicked out for sure and would never get to see you frien…" Peeves threat was cut off by Rai's hand grasped around his throat.

She had him in a firm grip and put her face in his. "I'm impressed with your knowledge, but I also think you're stupid. I have no qualms with you. Never mention my heritage again within these walls and I won't have to bottle you and keep you on my mantle."

Peeves looked shocked to say the least as he was being held in place by the small girl, "how?"

Rai smirked, "I love how you know everything about my father but didn't bother to research my mother. I'll save you the trouble. My mother is Ash the executioner and head of the necromancers council. It's true that I'm my fathers daughter, but lucky for me I did inherit enough from my mom to be able to grab you and shove you in a bottle. A very small bottle."

Peeves gulped.

"So do we have a deal. Never mention my heritage and you won't be displayed as Ghost in a Bottle?"

"Deal."

"Good." Raizen let her captive go and sped to Transfiguration. She stopped just outside the closed door and steady herself. She opened the door ready for her scolding about being late.


	12. Chapter 12: Merry Krismis! revised

Hope you like. Read, Review, and Repeat. Here's a revised chapter I forgot a minute detail.

Raizen awoke before the sun. She got dressed in shorts and a tank top. She stuffed pants, a long sleeve shirt, a jacket, and tennis shoes in her bag and snuck down stairs and out the portrait hole. She maneuvered her way around the castle and out the front doors. Her bare feet crunched in the snow and the icy wind chilled her skin, but didn't even cause a shiver. She paused to inhale the smells of winter deep into her soul and smirked. She put a sprint into her step and made it to the lake in mere seconds. She chose a place near the water and on the edge of the forest so no one could see what she was about to practice.

She stood straight for a minute and evened out her breathing. In. Out. In. Out. She then stretched. Her arms, legs, and body loose she concentrated on the demon power that flowed through her veins. She clenched her hands at her sides into fists and built her energy she forced it to her fists.

"Fist of the mortal flame," she whispered with ferocity. She was rewarded when a blue black flame engulfed each hand. After a minute she extinguished the flames. She was unmoved at the accomplishment because it was one she had mastered a long time ago.

She centered herself once again this time forced that power to her center and slowly started pushing it outwards.

"Ring of the mortal flame," as soon as the words left her mouth a ring of fire sprang up around her. It was about a foot from her body and around six feet tall. She sighed and it wavered. She brought back her focus and lightly pushed at the flame with her power. It moved when she pushed. One inch, two inches, and out it went. Raizen cussed under her breath and centered herself to try again. She continuously brought up the flame and then pushed it to grow. It would grow an inch or two bigger each time before faltering and going out. Each time she would cuss, shake it out, and try again. Two hours later the sun had risen and she was able to push it five feet from her body. She let the ring fall shook out. She was drenched in sweat as she took one last stab at her latest conquest.

She inhaled and on the exhale let out a shout, "Ring of the mortal flame!"

She was rewarded when the ring of fire sprang up six feet from her body in all directions and six feet high. A grin broke across her face as she held it for a little bit before letting it fall.

"Yes!" Raizen rejoiced with a fist pump in the air. "Oh my god! That was amazing. Finally! I did it!" She stretched one last time as she talked to herself, "I can't wait until I tell the…" She trailed off as she realized that she would never get to tell the twins. There was no one to celebrate with and no one to show. Suddenly she wasn't excited anymore. A quick depression set on the eleven year old as she realized her two best friends would never really know who she really was and what she really was like.

First she tried to make herself angry so the tears she could feel building wouldn't fall. She kicked at the snow and cursed in languages that no one in the castle would know, but it was no use. Soon she could feel the tears rolling down cheeks to create beautiful blue and black Hiruseki that bounced on the grass and left imprints in the snow. Sobs wracked her body as she fell to sit in the snow with her knees held tight to her chest.

"Damn," it was a sobbing whisper as she cried and preyed silently for an answer and the strength to find it.

"Puu?"

Raizen wiped her eyes on the back of her arm and sniffed her nose before looking up at the giant blue bird. Her body was still shaking, but not from the cold like she tried to tell herself. She looked down and glared at the pile of gems in her lap. She stood and started angrily chucking them into the lake.

She was screaming hatred, "stupid frickin' experiment! Stupid humans and your stupid secrets! Stupid bad reputation! Stupid stereotypes!" When she ran out of tears to throw she looked for something else to throw.

"Puu!" She was suddenly picked up and placed away from the lake.

"I'm sorry Puu," Rai looked down in shame, "what are you doing here anyways?"

"Puu," he reached behind and pulled a box of his back and placed it in front of her. It was longer then she was tall but only a foot and a half deep. Raizen raised an eyebrow at it.

"Puu!" the blue bird shoved it through the snow towards her with his beak.

"Fine I'll open it gosh." She yanked the tape off and opened the box. The first thing her eyes lit upon was her dark blue acoustic guitar. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she reached for the thick envelope that lay on top. She pulled out a stack of papers. The first was a quick letter from Kurama.

_Dearest God-Daughter,_

_Merry Christmas. I figured it would be weird if you didn't get any gifts, so I forced everyone to take the time to send you something. I also knew you'd be missing your guitar. I have also gotten you some new music that I'm sure you'll love._

_Love_

_Kurama_

_P.S. Everything is well here. The case should be coming to a close soon._

With a smile she flipped through the sheets of new songs recognizing a few and loving the selection. She picked up the instrument and ran her thumb over the strings making them sing. Under it laid it's case so she quickly zipped up the guitar to protect it from the harsh cold and rummaged in the box. She found a gorgeous blade. Dark sapphires decorated the hilt and the blade was a pure shining silver with a sticky note attached.

_Happy Krismis_

She found a black leather belt with a lower back holster perfect for her new dagger. This present also had a sticky note, _Don't kill anyone at school._

The last present was from her aunt, Yukina, who had made her a new beautifully crafted silver chain for her Hiruseki. There were two other presents from her aunt, but they were the twins and very nicely wrapped. With them came a small note for Rai.

_I was so happy when I found out you had made friends. I hope they like these._

Rai could only guess that they would be receiving Hiruseki of their own. The thought made her smile. The last things in the box were two more small presents from her mom. One for each twin. They were matching red dream catchers about as big as her palm. She packed everything in her bag and burned the box. She had also pulled on her change of clothes and given Puu a hug goodbye before making her way back to the castle. She didn't run into anybody as she walked back up to the Gryffindor common room. She walked through the portrait hole to be met by the Weasly boys, all four of them.

"Happy Christmas," the twins chorused.

Rai froze at the sight of them sitting around a tree that had presents under it. Percy and Charlie were wearing what looked like home made wool sweaters over their PJs and munching on snacks. There was brightly colored wrapping paper everywhere. The twins were watching her as she remembered they had spoken to her.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled at them and set her bag and guitar on a couch. She also noticed there were still quite a few presents under the tree and that the twins didn't have any new oddities they were messing with. "You two haven't opened your gifts yet?"

George shrugged, "we decided to wait for you."

"Where have you been, by the way," Fred looked her up and down taking in her haggard appearance.

Raizen removed her jacket and headed for the stairs, "exercising. I'll be right down let me shower real quick."

She jogged up the stairs and fifteen minutes later she was coming back down. Her shoulder length midnight hair was wet and in her gloved hands she carried two newly wrapped presents.

She sat between them and handed a gift to each. Their brothers had all ready headed down to breakfast.

"Awe thanks Rai," George handed her a present.

"Awe you shouldn't have," Fred handed her one too.

She smiled as she watched them open their presents. Fred got a 'Thing One' t-shirt and George got the one that said 'Thing Two.' Each came with a copy of 'The Cat in the Hat,' by Dr. Seuss so that they would understand. They each grinned and looked at her expectantly.

"Open yours," George prompted her.

"Oh, sorry," She carefully unwrapped George's first. It was a book. 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard,' and a giant pack of dungbombs. She flipped through the pages of the book.

"Thanks?"

George laughed, "they're children's stories, but I thought you might like them."

"Oh that's really cool." She then opened Fred's present which was another book, 'A thousand curses that still Haunt the World Today." And another giant package of dungbombs.

"I thought it would help convince you that curses are real," Fred grinned at her, "and we both know how you love the smell of dungbombs."

Next they opened the sweaters from Mrs. Weasly. Raizen got one too. It was a deep purple color with a golden 'R' on the left side of the chest. She immediately pulled it on over the t shirt she was wearing. The twins finished opening their presents from their brothers and such and Rai watched as happy as a clam to see her friends enjoying themselves.

"Hey Rai didn't you get anything from your family?" Fred sat on the couch beside her and George followed.

"Oh yeah," she snatched up her bag, "they came while I was outside. Kurama sent me my guitar and some new music," she motioned towards the case on the other side of George. " A belt from my mom, Zoltan from my dad, and a new chain for my necklace from my aunt." She finally pulled out the dream catchers and small packages and handed them to the twins.

"What is this?" Fred asked holding the dream catcher with curiosity.

"It's a dream catcher. You hang it above your bed. The net catches the bad dreams while the good dreams go through the hole in the middle and the beads cleanse the bad dreams. They're from my mom."

"And you don't believe in curses?" George set his on the table, but Rai knew they'd be hanging them above their beds.

They both opened Yukina's presents next and Rai was just as curious to see what they were.

"This is awesome." They each indeed got a Hiruseki. They were imbedded in black leather bands that were an inch and a half in width and fit their wrists perfectly. Branded in the leather were symbols for good luck, fortune, happiness, long life, and true love. Most important to Rai was the repeated symbol on either side of the gem for family.


	13. Chapter 13: Conversation by the Lake

Sorry! I know this one has taken a while. Thanks for y'all's patience and understanding. Read, Review, and Repeat.

Raizen sat at the edge of the Great Lake wearing blue jeans and her Weasly sweater. She was watching the animated charms on the silver bracelet around her wrist. The bracelet was a Christmas present from Cedric. It was February and classes and started again. Raizen had found a quiet moment on this Saturday to sit and think about the upcoming Demon World Tournament. The twins were hiding in the library oddly buried in books they never brought back to the common room.

She was watching her favorite charm, in the shape of a raven, when she heard footsteps coming up from behind her.

Cedric plopped down on the damp grass beside her, "did I tell you I'm really sorry I couldn't stay for Christmas?"

Rai smiled over at him, "only every time you've seen me."

"I'm just making sure you know I'm sorry," he bumped her shoulder with his.

"Have I told you I love this bracelet?" She bumped him back.

Ced smiled, "I saw it and immediately thought of you." They sat in silence for a minute before Cedric asked, "so what are you doing out here anyways?"

"Huh?," Raizen looked up from her thoughts, "oh just thinking."

"Just thinking?" He bumped her again.

She bumped back, "yeah."

"What about?"

"Just this and that. I'm going to be having a busy summer, and I have no idea how I'm going to get ready for it."

"Summer? Geeze Rai, you have four months before summer gets here. Let's focus on something a little closer like finals."

Raizen laughed half-heartedly, "I guess you're right," the statement was followed by a sigh.

"What's wrong Rai? You've seemed down since December."

"It's nothing," Rai looked down and was fiddling with the dragon charm.

"If it hinders your personality so greatly then it is much more then nothing."

Rai looked up at him surprised by his words.

"What?"

"Nothing," she looked down as a pink blush dusted her cheeks. "That just sounded like something my God-father would say, and you're right."

"So what is it?"

"It's just…" she paused to sort her thoughts, "I have this secret that I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

Cedric nodded, "it must be a pretty big secret to affect you this much."

"It's huge. I can't be me. Well I'm me just not all of me. I'm like a fraction of me. Does that make any sense?"

"Absolutely. I'm not good at giving advice, but do you want to hear it anyways?"

"Always."

"Find someone you trust. Just one person, and tell them. Just one person could make a world of difference."

Raizen looked up at Cedric, "are you volunteering to hear the skeletons in my closet?"

He smiled down at her, "if you trusted me I wouldn't hesitate to listen."

"Thanks Ced," she leaned her head on his shoulder.

They sat for a moment staring at the lake and again Cedric broke the silence.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Any time Ced."

"One of the main reason I had to go home was because my parents wanted me to have one last vacation with them as a family. When it was over they told me," he paused and Rai looked up to see him glaring at the ground. "They told me they're getting a divorce."

Rai sat up and looked at Ced. His knees were bent and his arms were resting on them. His hands were clenching the other so tightly his knuckles were white. He was glaring so hard into the grass that Rai almost expected to see it go up in flames.

"I should have seen it coming," he continued. "I mean they've been living like just two strangers in a house for a long time. When they do talk all they do is argue." Rai put a hand on his shoulder. "I've never even heard them say I love you to each other."

"It sounds like they weren't happy."

Cedric shook his head, "never."

"Then why are you so angry? Your parents deserve to be happy right? Even if they're not happy with each other."

He looked up and turned to meet her eyes. She smiled at him.

"I guess your right. I just… I just wish we could have been a family. Most kids grow up wanting a marriage like their parents. I never wanted that."

"Maybe you'll be a family after the divorce, and your mom and dad will remarry and you'll want a marriage like those."

Cedric leaned against her with a sigh and she held his weight easy. "You're right. I know you're right. I still feel like crap. I feel like if only they said I love you to each other it wouldn't have gotten this bad."

"I've never heard my parents say I love you to each other." Cedric looked at Raizen with shock, and she just smiled wider. "I want a marriage like theirs."

"But why?"

"Just because I don't hear them say I love you doesn't mean I don't see it. I see it in the way they always find an excuse to touch each other. The brush of a hand from my father. A small kiss from my mother. The way my moms eyes light up when Dad walks into the room. The way my dad relaxes when my mom comes home from a job at night. The way they both freak out when the other is hurt." She nodded, "yeah I want a marriage just like theirs. You know if they were actually married."

"They're not married?"

"Nope," Rai laughed, "my dad's not really the marring type and they've both always been so busy. But that doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?"

"No it doesn't. What matters is they're both happy."

A chuckle sounded from behind them and the turn to see Kaito. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger.

"What's so funny?" Raizen raised an eyebrow at him.

"You just never cease to amaze me with your optimism."

Rai smiled and shook her head, "there you go assuming I'm my father again."

"Yeah yeah. Anyways the reason I'm here is to warn you that your twins are having a conversation with your favorite Slytherin." Rai stood, "I'll give you five minutes to break it up before I get there."

She nodded and turned to Ced, "forgive me?"

"Always," he smiled at her and held out his fist. Rai bumped it with hers before turning and heading for the castle at a fast sprint for a human or an extremely slow jog for her. Half way there she picked up speed and when she hit the steps she was running. She skidded to a stop and ran into a wall around the corner from the library. She could hear the twins and Court arguing as she rubbed her shoulder.

"It's a shame that little mud blood is actually smarter then you," Trent sneered.

Rai peeked around the corner to see both Fred and George lung at him.

"If that's the case then it's a shame I'm smarter then you as well Trenton Court," Raizen's raised voiced preceded her saunter over to them. The twins had stopped just inches from the Slytherin. When she reached them she tugged them back a little. "Don't get to close I think his stupidity is contagious."

"Watch how you talk to me mud blood," he was glaring and pulled out his wand.

"Watch your tongue Court," George growled at him.

"Or lose it," Fred finished. They both had their wands out as well.

Rai placed a hand on each twin, "relax. It's just a word. I just feel sorry for him because I may be a little bit of this and a little bit of that but all of it can kick his ass and his blood will bleed just as red as mine would." Raizen smirked at him with slyness in her eyes and a condescending tilt to her chin.

"You bitch," Court raised his wand and started half a curse when Kaito came around the corner.

"I hope you're not fighting," he meandered over.

"I was just protecting myself. Raizen was threatening me," the excuses tumbled out of his mouth, but he didn't even put his wand away.

"I see ten points from both of your houses for fighting and Mr. Court detention for your cussing."

"Hn," Court sneered at Kaito, "it's disgraceful that I have to do detention with a teacher who can't even do magic. I always wondered why Dumbledore even gave you the position."

"Two detentions Mr. Court."

Court glared and stormed away.

Rai raised her hand to rest it on Kaito's back, "Kaito?"

He turned away from and started walking back towards his office, "I'm fine, Raizen. Why don't you and your friends go out and enjoy the sunshine?" With that he walked away.


	14. Chapter 14: Last Day of School

**Hi! Miss me. Sorry it took a while I was moving and now I have time again so here I start with chapter 14 finally. And for you Last Hope fans the next installment will be up shortly for that one too. Read, Review, and Repeat.**

_**R**_aizen strummed a few chords on the acoustic guitar in her lap before she started to play the music on the sheet in front of her.

"_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses_," the melody floated softly from her lips. "_you been out riding fences for so long now_." She played and sang as she sat by the waters edge. "_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time the sky won't snow and the sun won't shine. It's hard to tell the night time from the day."_

"Oh so you can play that thing." The twins were striding towards her across the grounds.

Raizen stopped playing and started packing up the guitar as the twins took seats on either side of her.

"Oh come on," George started, "why don't you play in front of people?"

"I just was and I finished the song so now I'm done," she lied as she zipped up the case.

"That didn't sound like the end of a song to me," Fred pointed out.

"Yeah come on play us a song."

"It can be a going away present," Fred pleaded.

Rai let out a frustrated sigh as she rolled her eyes, "you two can't expect me to give you a present before summer break every year."

"Only if it's a song," George countered.

"No."

"Awe pretty please," Fred's hands were folded as he begged her.

"Why would you want to hear me play anyways?"

"Because you're our friend,"

"And we're positive you're awesome."

"And we want to take an interest in what our friend enjoys."

"And you want to laugh at me," Rai added.

"Who us?" Both twins donned angelic expressions.

"Never."

"Besides," Fred unzipped the case, "we have a feeling you're too good to warrant laughter."

George picked up the guitar and handed it to her.

With a defeated sigh Rai placed the strap over her head and strummed to make sure it was still in tune.

She thought a minute before strumming a more up beat tempo.

"_We call them cool_

_Those hearts that have no scars to show_

_The ones that never do let go_

_And risk the tables being turned._

_And we call them fools_

_Who have to dance within the flame_

_Who chance the sorrow and the shame _

_That always comes with getting burned._

_But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire_

'_Cause it's not enough to stand outside the fire_."

Raizen finished the song and put her guitar away without looking at either twin.

George opened his mouth but before he could speak Fred blurted out, "Oh that song reminds me."

Raizen shot him a glare, "Fred if you crack a joke, I swear…"

"No, no, no," Fred waved his hands in front of him, "your song was great absolutely awesome. It just reminded me why we came to find you. At breakfast Kaito announced he was resigning so he won't be here next year."

"Why?"

The twins shrugged.

With a growl Rai slung her guitar over her shoulder and stood. "I'll see you guys later I'm going to go talk to Kaito."

"Have fun," the twins waved, "remember end of the year prank tonight."

"How could I forget that. We've been planning it for a month," she smiled back at them.

_**R**_ai walked into Kaito's office without knocking and leaned against the door to close it. She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the boxes Kaito's stuff was packed in. Kaito was over on the far side putting books into another box. He looked up when he heard the door and pushed his glasses up his nose with a finger.

He chose to ignore her glare, "congratulations on passing your finals."

A small snarl caused her lip to curl but her manners refused to be subdued, "thank you."

"Number one in your class in Potions and Herbology."

Raizen let out a grunt.

"Snape is thoroughly impressed with you…"

"You're quitting."

Kaito sighed as he squared off against the small girl, "yes I am resigning."

"You're quitting."

"That's a blunter way of putting it."

"Why?"

Kaito opened his mouth caught her expression and closed it. He sighed, "because your friend was right. I can't teach magic if I don't know magic."

"Court is not my friend."

"Either way he is right."

"Court is never right," Rai stood away from the door hands clenched in fists at her sides, "and nothing he says should be taken seriously."

"I'm sorry Rai, it doesn't feel right it never did."

"Now you're just making excuses," Raizen's voice was getting hostile.

Kaito pushed his glasses up again, "tell me Raizen," he countered. "Are you mad that I'm leaving or are you mad that I'm leaving you alone here with your secret?"

Rai stumbled back and into the door out of shock.

"That's what I thought," he pushed his glasses up, "a word of advice before you leave. Tell your twins. They are good people and would like you no matter. Now if you'll excuse me I have to pack."

Rai turned and left to wonder the grounds and think.

_**I**_t was midnight the night before everyone was to leave on the train to go home for the summer. Raizen met up with Fred and George at the very top of the stair cases.

"Come on let's hurry up and do this before someone shows up," her grin and excitement did give any hint to the decision she had made earlier in the day.

The twins grinned as the trio went to the top of each stair case and cast the same spell.

_**T**_he next morning everyone woke up and Rai immediately heard the joyous squeals of everyone who had made their way to breakfast and she grinned to herself as she finished packing the last of her things into her trunk. She let out a sigh as she looked around to make sure she hadn't missed anything. After she was sure she had everything packed she bid a silent farewell to the space that had been her home since September.

She made her way down the dormitory stairs and met up with the twins in the common room. They were grinning identically ear to ear.

She was greeted with high fives and whispers.

"Everyone loves it," Fred held open the portrait hole.

"We are simply genius," George followed her out.

The excitement was contagious and Rai found herself grinning as she watched some of the older boys pushing and shoving each other down the stairs which were now slides.

The trio joined the fray with their own excitement which was just as great as the others if not greater for having done a job well done.

They reached the top of a twisty slide, "so who gets to go first," Rai asked tracing the slide all the way down to the dining hall.

The three played rock paper scissors.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Before they got to shoot the twins locked eyes above Rai's head and each grabbed an arm.

"Hey watcha doin?"

"Ladies first," George grinned as they threw her down the slide.

The twins were fast behind her and they pushed and shoved their way into the great hall with the rest of the school for breakfast before leaving on the train.

Rai had just taken a giant bite of her donut when Dumbledore stood to give his end of the year speech.

"I do believe the slides were a nice end to the year," the twins and Rai traded knuckles under the table. "To those of you who will be moving on to bigger and better things I hope you do well at whatever you aspire to do. And for those of you who will be coming back next year I hope your summer will be safe and you use plenty of sunscreen. We will see you next year." With that last sentence Dumbledore's twinkling blue stare locked on to Raizens and seemed to bore into her soul. Just then she knew he knew.

After breakfast they boarded the train and it was off to summer vacation.

**AN: Hope y'all liked it. Demon world tournament next let me know who you want to see Raizen square off against. Before I update Last Hope I'm gonna write a newish story. Takes place in the Generations story line and they're gonna be a bunch of cute little one shots. I think y'all will like them. So be on the look out for Tiny Bubbles.**


End file.
